Perfection in Simplicity
by Green-eyesx
Summary: For the 'A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words' contest. It’s a big day for Edward and somebody is getting on his last nerve. A 1,000 word one-shot.


**A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words Contest**

**Title: Perfection in Simplicity**

**Your pen name: Green-eyesx**

**Inspirational photo number: 4**

**To view the photos for this contest visit: http://i618(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/tt268/Rosalynn7885/contestcollage(DOT)png**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: For the ****'A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words' contest. It's a big day for Edward, but somebody is getting on his last nerve.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: **

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/a_picture_is_worth_a_1000_words_contest/76199/**

**---**

Fucking Alice. I appreciated her help, honestly I did, but _fuck _did that girl know how to waltz in and take over.

That sounds really shitty and ungrateful of me but some things you just want to do your own way, you know?

I've got to admit that most of what I wanted my own way would not have been possible without her. For instance without Alice's expertise there is no way I would have been sitting at the top of the cliffs in La Push with my beautiful Steinberg Grand Piano in front of me. The scenery was absolutely beautiful and I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. The grass underneath me had grown long and lush; I could feel it brushing against my legs, and everything just felt natural and _right, _as things should be. Even the slightly overcast sky seemed perfect. We were lucky it wasn't raining and sunshine would have been nice I guess but somehow I don't think it would have _fit. _

"Oh for God's sake! These clouds haven't shifted at _all_! If it starts raining and ruins my day I swear to God I'm going to – "

"Ruins _your _day, Alice?"

"You know what I mean Edward! I've worked so hard on this and everything is _perfect. _Your job is just to sit there, look pretty in your suit and play the song I've set out in front of you. You're lucky I'm even letting you play, God knows you shouldn't be, so just quit moaning. You wanted my help. Just enjoy yourself."

"Alice, we're ready to go so get yourself over here and chill the fuck out," Rosalie called, wandering over to us and pushing Alice away. "Sorry about her Edward, you know how she gets. Just wait five minutes and start, we'll be ready to go. Good luck!"

With that she and Alice disappeared and I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"_You're lucky I'm letting you play" _she said to me. I'm "_lucky_"! Well I didn't feel fucking lucky at the moment. Here I was, in one of the most beautiful places I knew, waiting for one of the biggest moments of my life and _she _was telling me I was _lucky _to be able to play the piano.

Well I've had enough and Alice can go jump off this cliff for all I care.

I've been listening to her crap for _months, _I'm sitting here in a suit that _she_ has made me wear, wearing a tie _she_ picked out for me, getting ready to play music that _she_ had deemed appropriate. Well fuck that! For once this was _not _about my little sister. There were people here today that were more important than her and I was going to make sure she knew that.

I'd fought long and hard with her to let me play today and I was going to play what was _right, _something that was perfect for today, this moment, and the location in which we found ourselves.

With this new found confidence I reached up and loosened my tie before deciding just to forgo the entire thing completely. I undid my top buttons too just for good measure. I could see Jasper from the corner of my eye shooting me a warning. _Sorry Jazz._ Alice would be very difficult to live with if _her day _did not go according to her plan, and I was just about to make sure that happened.

With a flourish I reached over to the sheet music in front of me and threw the sheets behind my back into the breeze that was blowing across the cliff top. I wouldn't need them.

As soon as I saw the pieces of paper begin to float away I knew I had done the right thing. I figured about five minutes had passed by now and decided it was time to launch into the most familiar piece of music I knew.

My fingers ran across the keys with fluidity that they only possessed when playing this song. As the notes reached my ears a smile automatically appeared on my face and a warmth filled my heart. It was _her. _This song was just _her. _The only one that could make me feel this way, the reason I was sitting here on the top of this beautiful cliff and the reason I knew that this was the right thing to be playing at this moment.

I didn't need to look at the keys, I knew this song better than I knew myself, so I looked over instead to where I knew she would be appearing any second and sure enough, there she was.

_Bella. _

Looking absolutely stunning in a simple, flowing white dress. It looked perfect on her, it looked perfect _here_.

Immediately my eyes met hers and I saw the tears of happiness shining there. It had been our idea to have me play the piano as she made her way down the aisle but I knew she was expecting the 'Alice Approved' music and not the song I had written for her seven years ago.

She smiled at me as she got closer and I couldn't help but grin back at her. I was just so fucking happy. This was what we wanted. Just us and our closest friends in the place where we grew up and fell in love. No complications and no extravagances.

I played the song to its close and stood up ready to join her and Minister Weber underneath the simple archway covered in daisies that waited for us.

I reached her and grasped her hands pulling her close to me.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling up at me. "That was perfect."

"It was perfect for us," I whispered back.

And on that note Minister Weber cleared his throat and began to speak the words I had been waiting seven years to hear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen..."


End file.
